


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (If That's Possible)

by CheersToEngland



Series: 12 Days of Bromancemas [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, grinch, josh is a douche at one point but it's alright, just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh can't get in the holiday spirit and who better to help him than Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (If That's Possible)

**Author's Note:**

> On the forth day of Christmas Bailey wrote for me. Four Christmas traditions, three frowning Josh's, two cookie attempts, and of course I had to make it sappy.

Josh walked into the kitchen only to find his boyfriend, Niall, cleaning and singing to a familiar yet cringe worthy tune that was playing on the radio. He walked in and turned the radio off, Niall immediately protested.

 

“Hey, I was listening to that,” he frowned.

 

“And now you’re not,” Josh replied.

 

Niall sighed, but kissed Josh in greeting nonetheless, “Christmas isn’t so bad Joshie, you should really give it a chance,” Niall wrapped his arms around the older boy.

 

“I know it’s not bad. I don't’ mind the holiday itself, just all of the hype that comes with it,” Josh shrugged, snaking his arms around Niall’s little waist and kissing his forehead.

 

“Well I think you just need someone to help you get into the holiday spirit,” Niall decided.

 

Josh groaned, “I really don’t Ni.”

 

“Ah but you do,” Niall pulled back to bop Josh on the nose, “And I’m going to be your christmas guide this holiday season,” he smirked deviously.

 

“Oh god please no,” Josh rubbed his temples.

 

“Hush dearest Joshie, you’re going to enjoy it so much,” Niall pecked Josh’s lips and flounced off, back to cleaning leaving Josh to wonder what his absolutely mental boyfriend had in store.

 

*

 

The next day Josh was woken up early being told by Niall that they were going to start by going christmas shopping. What he failed to mention was how crowded the mall would be. Josh felt like a fish out of water in such a huge place, but Niall seemed in his element, dragging Josh from store to store trying to find the perfect presents.

 

They ended up spending most of the day there, despite Josh’s constant complaining on his headache. He wouldn't admit it, but he actually need this trip out seeing as he got tons of gifts he had been meaning to get for a long time.

 

“Did you have fun?” Niall asked with wide blue eyes before they drove home.

 

“Not at all,” Josh replied back coldly before driving off and praying Niall’s plans for the next day were slightly better.

 

Of course they weren’t. Really Josh didn’t know why he ever thought they would be. Niall took them ice skating. The rink was crowded but not nearly as bad as the mall, the real problem was that Josh couldn’t skate to save his life. He grasped Niall’s arm tightly and tried to fall as little as possible. He wasn’t sure how that worked though seeing as he found himself sitting on his bum quite a lot. 

 

By the time they were done he was cold and grumpy. Niall seemed to realize this and took pity by not turning on the christmas station. And for that, Josh was grateful.

 

The next day wasn’t too bad, but Josh still wasn’t interested. Niall had dragged him to get a christmas tree, claiming that their flat desperately needed one. Niall held up tree after tree getting only the same blank response from Josh, finally he gave up and got the one that he thought left back.

 

Even though he really wanted to let the tree fall off, Josh still made sure the tree was safe and tight on the car’s roof. Only because he didn’t want to cause any safety hazard though.

 

The day after Niall forces him to help decorate the tree. He plays all of the cliche repeating songs on the christmas station and Josh is sure they only play about five songs on a loop.

 

The tree doesn’t look bad when it’s finally decorated. Gleaming with a rainbow of lights and dressed nicely with various ornaments. Of course Niall was cheesy and topped the tree with a picture of them cut into a star shape.

 

Josh let Niall wrap his arms around him and rest his head on his shoulder. They stared at the tree wordlessly, Niall peaceful as ever at his side with Josh Groban’s voice serenading them in the background. It wasn’t the worst day, but Josh still doesn’t like christmas.

 

The last straw was the next day. Niall threw an ugly sweater at him and told him to put it on.

 

“I will not wear that,” Josh looked at the knit mess in disgust.

 

“But Joshie, you have to,” Niall pouted, but Josh wasn’t having it.

 

“There will never be a reason for me to wear that,” he rolled his eyes.

 

“But we’re going to go caroling,” Niall looked at him with big eyes.

 

“Absolutely not,” Josh shook his head.

 

“Please,” Niall begged, “for me?”

 

“Niall could you just stop?” Josh said sternly. “I am not wearing that sweater and I am not going caroling. In fact I’m completely done with your whole christmas shit. I’ve humored you for long enough and I’m done now. At this point I’d rather just spend christmas in the office with a pile of work on my desk. It would be more enjoyable than spending it with you,” he spat out before he could think.

 

Niall’s bottom lip quivered and Josh realized his mistake, but it was too late, “Well fine then. I’ll just go spend christmas with Liam and Harry, at least they’ll have me.” Niall grabbed his jacket and was out the door before Josh could even bat an eye. 

 

God, what had he done? Just because he didn’t like the holiday didn’t mean he had to ruin for Niall. He had to do something to make it up for him. Sadly, Niall had already done everything christmassy that Josh could think of. 

 

Niall had left his Justin Bieber CD on in the background and he was crooning something about not needing any presents.

 

“You can leave out the cookies. Imma eat em all.” 

 

His head perks up at that line.

 

Christmas cookies!

 

He and Niall hadn’t made those yet, Josh could make the specially for Niall. 

 

He got to work right away, looking up a simple sugar cookie recipe. 

 

The first batch ended up burnt. He allowed a moment anger before starting again, keeping a careful watch on them this time.

 

The icing he made was a little soupy but it stayed on well enough so he left it. He fired off a quick text to Harry asking him to send Niall over. Harry replied that he would without any hesitation. Josh smiled as he set the cookies out with a glass of milk at the table.

 

Niall came in without knocking. His eyes were bloodshot and Josh could tell he had been crying and immediately felt terrible. Niall’s eyes brightened as soon as he saw the cookies.

 

“You made cookies?” he asked. 

 

Josh nodded and held up the plate for Niall to try one. Niall took a hesitant bite and chewed slowly. He gave Josh a gentle smile. “Not bad.”

 

Josh smiled back, “I’ll take it.”

 

They stared in silence for a moment before Josh broke it. “Niall I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean any of it. I’m so grateful to have you with me this christmas and even though I don’t care much for it, I care a lot for you and if it makes you happy, it should make me equally happy.”

 

Niall beamed, “I forgive you, even if you're a horrible grinch.”

 

“Hey. That’s offensive!” Josh exclaimed. 

 

Niall giggled, “It’s true though,” he wiped some icing off the cookie and dabbed it on Josh’s nose. Josh faked a frown so Niall licked it off.

 

“Merry christmas babe,” Niall laughed.

 

“It's not christmas yet,” Josh pointed out.

“Shh. Let me have my moment,” Niall hushed him. Josh let Niall settle down on his lap and curl into him. And maybe christmas wasn’t so bad. At least with his perfect little snowflake around, it would be bearable.


End file.
